Timestream
by YuukiHearts
Summary: "Es diferente a todos los enemigos contra los que hemos luchado. Su poder y origen no son solo una gran incógnita, sino que también son un potencial de peligro muy alto. Sea quien sea debemos estar agradecidos que, al menos por ahora, esta de nuestro lado. Porque estoy seguro que podría destruir las cosas tal como las conocemos."
1. Chapter 1

**Timestream**

¡Hola! :D 3 les traigo este nuevo fanfic de una nueva idea que se me ocurrió la otra vez y de verdad espero que les guste. Es posible que tarde en subir los capítulos para este fanfic, ya que quiero hacerlos bien, escribirlos bien y etc, todo con el fin de que sean de su mayor agrado :3

Si en algún momento, mientras leen los capítulos, les surge una duda y ven que se ha quedado sin responder **¡Diganme! **:) de ese modo yo encontrare la manera de responder a su duda en otro capítulo.

Este fanfic será completamente IchiHime (jsdlfkjaklfjaskljsdglk3) y habrá RenRuki y etc etc, el caso es que como ya he llegado a querer a Rukia(o sea a tenerle respeto, porque es amiga de nuestra Hime) ya no la pondré como la que arruina las cosas entre ellos. ¡No!

Sin más que decir, espero que les agrade:)

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Solo la idea de la historia me pertenece.

**Capítulo 1: Alguien en el cielo.**

Había una persona en el cielo.

Y también había un niño que podía verlo…

En la ciudad de Karakura, desde la ventana de su habitación lo admiro flotar, desafiando la gravedad, tranquilo como si volar no fuera un motivo de emoción. El hombre en el cielo vestía de blanco, tenía en sus manos una pequeña caja cristalina. Dentro de ella parecía tener un trozo de la atmosfera encerrado en una bola de cristal aún más pequeña que la caja.

Pero sus ojos…

Había algo en él, algo a su alrededor que le hacía pensar que era peligroso. Su cara era demasiado pasiva, su expresión carecía de cualquier tipo de sentimiento en aquel momento. Cuando lo veías pensabas en cosas amargas, en maldad y muerte. Sangre y destrucción.

Él estaba pensativo mirando hacia abajo, donde estaban las demás personas, con el aire agitándole el cabello y la ropa. Tenía lo que quería, _lo que necesitab_a, pero ¿Qué más podría hacer? El poder al que tenía acceso era más del que jamás imagino tener, merecía ser usado para algo grande y peligroso. Después de todo con el Hogyoku se podía aspirar a cualquier tipo de grandeza.

_Cualquier tipo de grandeza._

Detrás de él se escuchó un ruido que procedió de una abertura oscura en el cielo, fue revelando poco a poco dos figuras con casi la misma vestimenta, uno cabello blanco, acompañado de alguien de piel oscura.

—Gin, Kaname— los saludo, aun mirando hacia las personas—. Bienvenidos a la tranquilidad del mundo humano.

—No deberíamos estar aquí— dijo el de piel morena. Su nombre era Kaname Tousen y era un traidor. Igual que los otros dos—. La Sociedad de Almas debe estar buscándonos.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro— respondió Gin, el de cabello blanco, taciturno—.Tienen un caos que arreglar, personas que curar y averiguar _qué_ y _quienes_ faltan—Miro a Aizen, el Hogyoku en sus manos—. ¿Alguna idea hasta ahora?

Aizen expulso aire, giro su cabeza con parsimonia hacia ambos y negó con la cabeza. Parecía un poco decepcionado. Sin embargo tenía más motivos para alegrarse.

—Nada distinto al plan inicial…por ahora— contesto, su atención volvía a estar enfocada en las personas súbitamente. Escucho una conversación, más bien una discusión, un par de palabras escupidas de una llena de odio hicieron que a Aizen llegara una idea—. Bueno, ya está. Vayámonos de aquí, Hueco Mundo nos espera.

Kaname y Gin no preguntaron nada, pero si miraron hacia el lugar donde Aizen había capturado la atención de él hace algunos segundos. Gin se encogió de hombros, más tarde se enterarían.

Un chasquido de dedos y se abrió una garganta lo suficientemente grande para los tres. Parecía una ruptura en el cielo, irregular, grietas alrededor y negra, como bloques caídos de una pared que solo revelan oscuridad. Cuando se cerró, fue como si el cielo se los hubiera tragado y ellos hubieran sido transportados a un lugar donde el cielo es negro y la tierra blanca y sin vida.

El niño que había observado todo corrió con su padre, le dijo que había alguien el cielo y que después fueron tres, que habían hecho un hueco en el cielo y habían desaparecido dentro de él. Pero nadie le creyó.

* * *

El Seireiteisufría la perdida de las batallas libradas. Los incendios estaban siendo apagados, las heridas curadas y los muertos contados.

Yamamoto Genryusai observaba desde una ventana, con pesar en el corazón, el terrible escenario de una pelea cuyo origen era inédito y su final. Cerró los ojos. Lo que había pasado en el Seireitei era imposible, tal intrusión… ¿Cómo había sido posible que se colaran tantos hollows?

—Capitán— la voz de su teniente, Chojiro Sasakibe, surgió de la nada, cansada y faltante de aire, detrás de él. Tenía una apariencia cansada, adornada con sangre en su vestimenta y piel—. Se ha confirmado la muerte del Espada número seis, identificado como Luppi Antenor, y las tropas del enemigo han sido en su mayoría derrotadas, algunos han huido.

—Encuéntrelos y mátenlos— ordeno Yamamoto, había enojo en su voz—. Pase lo que pase, ningún hollow puede quedar vivo merodeando por el Seireitei o la Sociedad de Almas.

—Como ordene.

Al Seireitei se habían colado, de manera desconocida, una gran cantidad de hollows y adjuchas, dos menos grande y, lo más preocupante, un espada. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, capitán de la duodécima división, se encontraba en el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo investigando el origen de la colación del enemigo cuando se escuchó por todo el Seireitei a la voz del Capitán Yamamoto exigiendo la presencia urgente de los capitanes. Los tenientes y los sucesores deberían encargarse del conteo de los muertos e inventario. A pesar del poco tiempo del que había dispuesto, Mayuri ya se había dado cuenta de algo tal vez incluso más importante que las zonas afectadas del Rukongai o la cantidad de muertos, al igual que la capitana de la cuarta división, Unohana Retsu.

Cuando la mayoría capitanes estaban reunidos, Yamamoto comenzó a hablar:

—Hoy no hay victorias que celebrar, a pesar de la muerte de un Espada y la retirada de los enemigos. Cualquier daño que les hayamos causado no tiene punto de comparación con nuestro estado actual, justo ahora somos un desastre y este ataque no ha hecho más que comprobar que no estamos listos para un ataque mayor. Si algo así se repitiera, podría ser el fin del Seireitei.

Varias cabezas miraron al suelo, decepcionadas, Yamamoto tenía razón: no había ninguna victoria. Una sola Espada había terminado casi con un escuadrón entero de shinigamis sin recibir ninguna estocada, ni siquiera pudieron acercársele o rozarlo con la punta de sus zampakuto.

—Aun sin tantas perdidas y destrucción o aun si hubiéramos vencido al Espada con tan solo uno de nuestros shinigamis, todo esto seguiría siendo una gran derrota— dijo Mayuri, su voz se escuchó fuerte por todo el salón—.Una grande y muy humillante derrota.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir acaso, Mayuri?— quiso saber Soi Fong.

El capitán de la duodécima división se encogió de hombros con modestia.

—Quien sabe, tal vez que se sienten ciertas _ausencias_— dijo poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra—. Las mismas que faltan aquí ahora mismo: Sosuke Aizen, Ichimaru Gin y Kaname Tousen. Me parece que algo aquí no está del todo bien. Nada agradable, nada agradable.

— ¡Podría tratarse de una coincidencia!— interfirió Sajin Konamura. Sus enormes fauces revelaron los grandes y afilados colmillos, él confiaba en Kaname y no había científico loco en el mundo que pudiera decir que estaba metido en todo esto—. Quizá estén…

—El capitán Mayuri tiene razón— la dulce voz de Unohana corto la estridente voz del lobo—. No es una coincidencia, lamentablemente, Sajin. Hace unos momentos Byakuya ha llevado a Rukia a mi división, ella tenía un hueco justo en el centro del pecho— revelo, saliendo de la formación y mirando a Yamamoto—. Al principio no tenía sentido, Rukia debería estar muerta con tal impacto, pero no fue un ataque violento lo que recibió, se trata de una _extracción_— miro a Mayuri de reojo—.La teniente Nemu se presentó también ahí, supongo que idea tuya, Kurotsuchi. Con su ayuda logramos descubrir el motivo. Capitán Comandante, usted es de las pocas personas que ya debe haber deducido el porqué.

Yamamoto apretó sus manos alrededor de su bastón. Claro que lo sabía, pero lo que no esperaba era que Aizen también conociera la ubicación. Pero claro, pensó después, no era sorpresa que él lo supiera, después de todo él había colaborado con su creador, Urahara Kisuke. Miro con firmeza a cada uno de sus capitanes hasta terminar en el rostro de la capitana Unohana.

—El Hogyoku…— declaro, esperando que una ola de caos se desatara. Y así fue. En el salón se extendió la conmoción como un manto negro y pesado. Con su bastón, golpeo el piso tres veces para declarar silencio—. Entonces, ¿lo que ustedes dos quieren decir es que Kaname, Gin y Aizen han robado el Hogyoku?

— ¡Eso es imposible!— gruño Sajin, su alarido se extendió por toda la sala, creando un sentimiento de pena—. Kaname jamás haría algo así. ¡Él no es así! Deberíamos estarlos buscando, no estar haciendo suposiciones como estas.

Mayuri se rio desvergonzadamente, fingiendo estar herido por la contradicción.

—No son suposiciones, son hechos. Suponer no es mi estilo, pero investigar y comprobar si que lo son— encaro al rostro furioso de Sajin y lo miro sin mostrar ninguna emoción—. El Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo descubrió restos de energía de una Garganta dentro de los confines del Seireitei y justo ahí también están los últimos rastros del reiatsu de nuestros tres capitanes faltantes.

— ¿Entonces ellos dejaron entrar a los hollows al Seireitei?— pregunto Hitsugaya Toushiro. Tenía varias cortadas en el cuerpo y le quedaba poca energía después de haber usado el Bankai, las ropas las tenía manchadas en sangre y tierra—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?

— ¿Y que los utilizaron como una distracción para robar el Hogyoku mientras nosotros luchábamos y así no notaríamos que su reiatsu había desaparecido?— le proporciono Mayuri asintiendo con la cabeza enérgicamente y encogiéndose de hombros—. Sí, eso mismo. Además de que nos han traicionado, claro.

En otro lugar de la sala se escuchó un grito desesperado, una negación y un golpe en el suelo que hizo eco a lo largo del lugar. Sajin tenía el rostro contorsionado de ira, los colmillos expuestos y los puños bien apretados. Lo único que lo mantenía plantado en su lugar sin envainar su espada contra Mayuri era su decencia y su moralidad, de no tenerlas, el lugar sería un nuevo campo de batalla.

— ¡Basta!— rugió con dureza, mirando con profunda desconfianza a Mayuri —. Lo que dices también apunta a otras cosas, como el que posiblemente hayan sido capturados por el enemigo.

Mayuri rodo los ojos de tal manera que le dolieron, comenzando a perder la paciencia en una conversación tan influenciada por sentimientos subjetivistas de amistad y aprecio. Sajin estaba sintiendo el dolor de una traición, pero aún no estaba preparado para sentir tal cosa, nadie lo estaba nunca. Ya había abierto la boca e iba comenzar a contestarle, cuando alguien más lo hizo.

—De cualquier modo es imposible que el enemigo conociera la ubicación del Hogyoku o el hecho de que aun exista— replico Kuchiki Byakuya, tenía los ojos cerrados en son de tranquilidad y hablaba con voz tranquila pero firme—. De modo que la única explicación que hay es que hubo una fuga de información con el enemigo y los únicos culpables de tal fuga serian exactamente ellos.

Sajin perdió el control, grito en defensa de Kaname como si fuera su único propósito en la vida y el costo por no lograrlo fuera la muerte dolorosa, carcomiéndose por dentro con amargura. Su voz era lo más parecido a un rugido animal desesperado y angustiado. Jamás se le había escuchado hablar de tal manera.

En la sala se extendió otro potente golpe reclamando el silencio. Bajo las manos de Yamamoto, temblaba su bastón. Sajin lo miro esperando recibir apoyo, pero no sería así.

—El día de hoy hemos sido atacados y robados. ¡No permitiré que los capitanes del Gotei 13 generen peleas entre sí! ¡Estamos en estado de alerta máxima y más vale que mejoren sus habilidades de combate, porque una derrota así no volverá a ser aceptada!— grito Yamamoto, el silencio hacia que su voz sonara más alta y amenazante. Al bajar la voz, la atención y los ojos de todos los capitanes estaban sobre él—. Con la evidencia conseguida no me queda más que declarar a Aizen, Ichimaru Gin y Kaname Tousen como traidores y enemigos del Seireitei. A partir de ahora tendremos que ser más fuertes y prepararnos para cualquier cosa, con el Hogyoku en manos equivocadas, es difícil saber qué es lo que pueda pasar de aquí en adelante.

* * *

—Entonces, dices que se te ha ocurrido algo. Una idea, ¿no?— Gin apareció detrás de dos enormes puertas, primero asomando la cabeza y después todo el cuerpo. Caminaba directo hacia Aizen, subiendo los escalones.

Aizen apoyo el peso de su cabeza en la punta de sus dedos, pensativo. Estaban en un salón enorme de altos techos y columnas colocadas en distintos lugares. Hay unas elevaciones esparcidas por la sala en distintos lugares y tamaños, pegadas a las laterales de la sala. Más arriba de aquello, subiendo las escaleras, está el trono de Aizen.

El Hogyoku estaba en manos de él, alzado a la altura de su nariz, mirándolo como si buscara respuestas. Con la llegada de Gin, lo dejo sobre un cilindro alargado, a la misma altura que su reposa brazos y unos pequeños discos que flotaban en el aire en forma espiral se cerraron sobre el.

—La tengo— admitió Aizen—. El problema es que no sé _cómo_ materializarla. Pero, Gin, si lo lograra, ya no sería necesario obtener la Llave del Rey, ¿sabes porque?

Gin negó con la cabeza.

—Porque tendríamos lo que nadie mas podría.

**FIN.**

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado :3 Sé que en este capítulo no aparecieron Ichigo y Orihime, pero paciencia, ya se los tengo todo preparado ;D jajaja

Dejen reviews con sus comentarios y díganme lo que piensan: ¿Qué opinan? La sigo o no la sigo :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Timestream**

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a mi primer review de Pau-chan3 por ser la primera este capítulo va para ti ;D Pero también gracias a quienes lo leyeron :)

Segundo: espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, recuerden que pueden hacer preguntas, sugerencias etc, etc, las tomare en cuenta:3 Y pues ya no hay nada más que decir ._. No se me da bien esto, no se xD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Canción de cuna.**

**_5 años después…_**

A la caída del sol lo acompaño un joven tumbado en el suelo, apenas podía respirar o moverse, casi podía ahogarse con la sangre que tenía acumulada en la garganta. Su katana estaba fuera de su alcance, demasiado lejos incluso si _pudiera_ estirar su brazo. La miro con impotencia, solo estirando los dedos hacia ella aunque fuera inútil y le quitara valiosos segundos de vida; cada movimiento con esfuerzo implicaba el deterioro de la vida y el alma, significaba muerte. Permaneció inerte sobre la tierra, observando hacia arriba, donde estaban el sol y el cielo.

Pronto moriría…

Y él no podía hacer nada más que aceptar su inminente muerte.

La luz cambio súbitamente, frente a él estaba su atacante con una réplica de muñeco de vudú en sus manos; estaba abierto por la mitad y la vestimenta del muñeco era negra, un kimono negro.

Ni siquiera podía fruncirle el ceño o apretar los puños, demasiado débil.

—Bueno, ahí fue tu estomago— dijo socarronamente su adversario. Su nombre era Szayelaporro Granz, identificado como la Octava Espada—. ¿Ves porque debiste obedecerme? Ahora mueres lentamente y esa ni siquiera era mi misión atacarte, shinigami. Si no hubieras sido tan testarudo y me hubieras dejado continuar con mi búsqueda ahora estarías vivo— Szayel lo miro desde arriba con la cabeza inclinada, haciendo gestos con la boca, analizando a su víctima—. Es una lástima lo de tu muerte, seguro que algunos Espada se habrían divertido luchando contigo— miro hacia el cielo, de pronto la cantidad de reiatsu amento peligrosamente—. Lamentablemente viene tu apoyo y yo tengo que irme. No te matare, porque ya habrás muerto para cuando logren encontrarte.

Desapareció a través de una Garganta pocos segundos después, despidiéndose de espaldas con un gesto de mano. Antes de que el portal se cerrara por completo, le sonrió con sorna a su víctima.

Podía sentir aquellos reiatsus, reconocerlos, pudo identificar quienes eran desde el momento en que comenzaron a surgir, a pesar de la poca conciencia que le quedaba. Desafortunadamente, el de él no era lo suficientemente alto ahora, lo sentía desvanecerse igual que sentía cada latido en todo su cuerpo, lento…cada vez más lento… y doloroso.

— ¿¡Estas bien!?— grito una voz, surgiendo entre la oscuridad que comenzaba a devorar cada centímetro de su piel. Pero claro, no podía estar llamándolo a él, nadie podía verlo—. Oye, ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes oírme?

¿O tal vez si?

Si….Si lo llamaba a él.

Un par de zapatos-lo único que podía alcanzar a ver- aparecieron en su campo de visión, borrosos a causa de la casi perdida conciencia, corrieron hacia su dirección con urgencia. _Hacia él_. Escucho de nuevo la voz decir algo, demasiado agitada, después, algo que caía y se arrastraba hasta detenerse junto a él. Lo extraño era que _podía_ sentir el contacto de su cuerpo con el de aquella persona. Notaba la sensación de una rodilla rozando levemente sus costillas.

—Tranquilo, ¿sí? Intenta no moverte más de lo que debas— le pidió. Alzo las manos a pocos centímetros encima de su abdomen malherido, cerró los ojos. Él le tomo la mano, requirió de mucha fuerza y sintió varios golpes de dolor por todo el cuerpo, gimió de dolor; la vista comenzó a nublársele—. ¿¡Q-Que haces!?

Sintiendo tanto dolor era imposible estar imaginando, al contrario, lo mantenía despierto y agonizante. Apretó la mano de aquella persona, los dedos de una mujer, carne y hueso. Realmente estaba _tocándolo_, pero no se suponía que fuera así.

—Puedes….verme— su voz era apenas un susurro ronco, apenas extraído y verbalizado dolorosamente con el aire restante, que era poco—. Tu…

— ¡Pero claro que puedo verte!— le contesto, soltando su mano con suavidad para no hacerle daño, después volvió a colocar sus manos sobre el estómago de él—. No estoy ciega— y entonces ocurrió…

Apareció un resplandor amarillento que se extendió desde el pecho hasta la cadera, sentía una especie de calor ahí por eso lo sabía. Apenas podía verlo todo por el rabillo del ojo, imposibilitado a despegar la mejilla del piso. Después, una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— le pregunto. Él apenas se daba cuenta de que su voz era muy dulce, como escuchar una canción de cuna y querer quedarse dormido. O tal vez era que iba a morir.

—Kurosaki…— le respondió, de pronto hablar costaba un poco menos. Aún tenía que arrastrar las palabras y resoplar al término de cada palabra, pero al menos ya no sentía que se asfixiaba—. Kurosaki Ichigo…. ¿El tuyo?

—Inoue Orihime— dijo a la vez que limpiaba la sangre que tenía por toda la barbilla y los labios, vomitada cuando Szayel aplasto el estómago de su muñeco vudú—. Ya puedes estar tranquilo, Kurosaki-kun, estoy aquí para curarte.

_Nadie podría curar estas heridas_, quiso decirle Ichigo, pero las pocas palabras que dijo hace momentos lo habían dejado cansado, como succionado. De pronto los parpados le pesaron más, eran como imanes queriendo unirse a algo metálico, y una vez que se habían cerrado no pudo abrirlos por más que quisiera. Todo se desvaneció.

Estaba muy oscuro…Infinitamente negro.

Aquella chica había mentido, sino ¿Por qué se sintió morir justo ahí?

* * *

_¿Una pesadilla?,_ pensó con los acompasados latidos del corazón chocándole contra el pecho, haciendo eco en su cuerpo que ahora se sentía caliente y más suyo que nunca.

Al comenzar a abrir los ojos, distinguió tres cabezas: una de cabello trenzado, otra de cabello negro y corto, y la última tenía el cabello rojo. Cuando los colores dejaron de ser borrosos o brillantes pudo darle nombre a las cabezas: la capitana Unohana, Rukia y Renji. Todos reunidos alrededor de su cama. Estaba en el cuartel de la Cuarta División.

No, no había sido una pesadilla. Todo había sido real, o al menos parte de ello.

— ¡Esta despierto!— exclamo Rukia, había alivio en su voz.

—Oye, Ichigo— lo llamo Renji—, a la próxima no nos des un susto como este, ¿quieres? Nos diste un susto de muerte a todos. Cuando tu reiatsu comenzó a decaer pensamos que estabas muerto.

— ¿Muer….to?—pronuncio Ichigo. Algo había cambiado: hablar ya no succionaba el alma, podía mover su rostro, mover su cuerpo y no se sentía morir, no esputaba sangre. Más importante: ya no había dolor. Se incorporó de la cama rápidamente, aparto las sabanas y descubrió un cuerpo sin golpes ni heridas. Un cuerpo que ya no moría.

Estaba descubierto de hombros a cadera, era piel libre de sangre y cortes. Su zampakuto estaba recargada en la pared a su derecha. Lo único que estaba mal era su kimono, lo vio colgado en una silla, había mucha sangre, demasiada esparcida alrededor. Hasta ahora era la única prueba de que había luchado y que no había sido una pesadilla.

Al instante, Renji lo sostuvo por los hombros.

—Tranquilo, no debes agitarte mucho. Recuéstate.

—Es increíble…— murmuro Ichigo para sí mismo, inclinándose hasta que su cabeza toco la almohada.

—Kurosaki-san…—lo llamo Unohana, mirándolo con suspicacia. — hay algo que quiero saber: Tu pelea de hoy ha sido contra un Espada, ¿no?— Ichigo asintió. Él se rasco la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Ah, sobre eso, debería estarte agradeciendo así que— hizo una pausa para mirarla seriamente e inclino la cabeza —. Gracias, capitana Unohana, me ha salvado la vida. Espero algún día yo pueda pagarle con el mismo favor.

La respuesta de la capitana lo dejo helado hasta los huesos.

— ¿Salvarte la vida de _que_, exactamente?

—Pues de morir, claro— le respondió, de repente se sentía un poco aturdido—. Yo…estaba muriendo, _sentí_ que morí. Ahora estoy aquí, vivo y sin ninguna herida y todo es gracias a tí.

El ambiente cambio de pronto. La capitana Unohana sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado con el ceño fruncido. Rukia y Renji se dedicaban miradas que indicaban que Ichigo decía cosas sin sentido. De pronto, Rukia se llevó la uña del dedo pulgar a la boca, mordiéndola.

—No tuve que curarte nada, justamente porque no tenían _ninguna_ herida en tu cuerpo, ni siquiera un rasguño y sin embargo tu ropa estaba toda manchada de sangre— le informo, acercándose a él—. Sobre esto quería hablarte: ¿Cómo has logrado enfrentar a un Espada y salir ileso de la batalla?

Ichigo finalmente cayo en cuenta de que _nada_ había sido una pesadilla, que no había alucinado con una chica-_una humana_- curándolo. Inoue Orihime era su nombre, y no le había mentido, realmente lo había curado….

Y lo había hecho maravillosamente.

* * *

Orihime huyó del lugar incluso antes de que pudiera verlo completamente curado. Sentía como una lluvia invisible de _algo _caía sobre ella, aplastándola casi contra el suelo y cortando su respiración. Era maso menos la misma sensación que tuvo momentos antes de que aquel hombre de cabello rosa desapareciera. Comparándolas la segunda no se sentía tan amenazante como la primera. Fuera como fuera, ninguna de las dos le daba buena espina.

Se llevó los dedos a las sienes y se concentró en adelantar el proceso. Poco a poco las heridas se cerraban.

—Más rápido, más rápido, por favor— rogo en silencio, sintiendo escalofríos en la columna.

Lejos, muy lejos, en el cielo se abrió una puerta circular.

_En el cielo._

De ella salieron cuatro personas, dos llevaban una capa blanca sobre un kimono negro y los otros simplemente llevaban el kimono; vestían de la misma forma que Kurosaki-kun. Estaban de espaldas a ella y aprovecho la oportunidad de correr hacia el escondite más cercano: una columna que sostenía un puente sobre un rio. Se quedó ahí, mirando al chico herido; el escudo amarillento seguía sobre él, sanando las heridas. Hizo desaparecer el escudo poco después, los otros ya comenzaban a girar en dirección a él.

Entonces, un borrón en el aire y las cuatro siluetas, que con anterioridad flotaban en el cielo, estaban a un lado de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Orihime ni siquiera tuvo que intentar contener el respingo, se sentía demasiado débil y mareada para ello. Estaba demasiado lejos, no podía distinguir a quienes estaban ahí, pero de repente todo fue el doble: ahora eran ocho personas, de las cuales dos eran idénticas, luego dos como el chico del cabello naranja. Se miró las manos: ahora tenía veinte dedos y cuatro brazos. Todo se repetía como reflejado en un espejo.

Escucho a las personas murmuras alrededor del cuerpo de Kurosaki-kun, pero tenía los oídos taponeados. Se puso de rodillas, recargando su cabeza contra la columna, se apartó de ella para ocultarse bien…y entonces perdió la conciencia sintiendo mucho dolor.

* * *

Jushiro Ukitake, el capitán de la Decimotercera División, sostenía su barbilla con dos dedos aun procesando la información recién obtenida, después tosió. Kiyone Koetsu y Sentaro Kutsobaki aparecieron para ayudar, su capitán alzo una mano en señal de que no tenían que preocuparse.

Rukia, Renji e Ichigo estaban sentados frente a él.

— ¿Desaparecieron todas completamente?— pregunto Ukitake, refiriéndose a las heridas de Ichigo, él asintió—. Vaya ¿y dices que ibas a morir?— Ichigo asintió— ¿y que podía verte?— otro asentimiento—. Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo, ¿Qué ha dicho la capitana Unohana sobre esto?

Ichigo iba a hablar, pero Rukia lo interrumpió, inclinándose un poco más hacia adelante.

—Eso no tiene importancia ahora. Lo importante es averiguar quién es esta chica.

—Inoue Orihime— leyó Ukitake, tenía el reporte de la pelea de Ichigo en las manos, de hecho, todos los capitanes tenían uno y probablemente estaban leyéndolo ahora—. Yo diría que lo importante es averiguar _que es_. Sabemos su nombre y que vive en Karakura, ese es el quien, pero ¿qué hay del _que_?— miro a Ichigo— ¿Recuerdas como era su aspecto?

Ichigo abrió la boca, pero solo eso, no hubo respuesta. No, no recordaba su rostro porque él ni siquiera la había visto porque entonces estaba demasiado débil para siquiera mover el iris de los ojos hacia un lado. Afortunadamente había visto sus zapatos antes de que desaparecieran para colocarse al otro lado de él, a donde él no podía mover la cabeza para mirar porque eso implicaba más dolor y una muerte más rápida.

—No, lo siento— dijo negando con la cabeza, decepcionado—. Es decir, ni siquiera pude verla a ella, solo sus zapatos.

Renji chasqueo la lengua, colocando su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano. Sabía que no llegarían a ninguna parte con aquella plática. Rukia le golpeo las costillas con el codo. Se hizo el silencio en la habitación por unos segundos hasta que Ukitake chasqueo los dedos.

— ¿Y qué hay del reiatsu? ¿Era similar al de algún enemigo o tal vez a algún aliado?

—Reiatsu…— repitió Ichigo para sí mismo, se colocó el dedo índice justo debajo de la nariz, pensativo. Negó con la cabeza —. No había ningún reiatsu— contesto más para sí mismo que para Ukitake. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, pero no sintió ningún tipo de reiatsu emanar de aquella chica.

Todo era muy extraño.

Renji alzo los brazos al aire, dejándolos caer apresuradamente contra sus muslos. Acababa de perder la paciencia.

—Muy bien, entonces tenemos a esta chica, _Inoue Orihime_— pronuncio su nombre con un tono de voz extraño—, de la cual no sabemos absolutamente nada— alzo el puño al aire y libero un dedo, comenzando un conteo—. No sabemos nada de su aspecto, nada de su habilidad, nada de su ubicación y nada de su reiatsu. ¿Saben a dónde nos llevara esto? A _nada._

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, Renji tenía razón. Aquello era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero este caso era más especial, porque esta aguja era invisible. Cada quien adopto una postura de derrota y pensativa a la vez y se quedaron así por varios segundos.

—Eso es porque no han ido con la persona indicada, montón de novatos— la voz chillona e indignada de Kurotsuchi Mayuri surgió segundos después de que su cuerpo apareciera justo en el medio de todos, proporcionando a Rukia, Renji e Ichigo una mirada crítica—. Tu— dijo, señalando a Ichigo con un dedo—. Vienes conmigo. Ahora.

Tomo a Ichigo por el cuello de su kimono y se convirtieron en un borrón de líneas mezcladas en el aire antes de que Ichigo pudiera decir algo. Así como si nada, Kurotsuchi apareció para llevárselo sin dar explicaciones. Los presentes en la habitación miraron al lugar donde habían estado antes sin poder entender la situación, pero, por supuesto, nadie cuestionaba los _porques_ de Mayuri. Ukitake se encogió de hombros, suspirando, se volvió por una bandeja y dijo:

— ¿Alguien quiere té?

* * *

Ichigo y Mayuri aparecieron en una habitación tan blanca e iluminada que los ojos te dolían. En el centro había una mesa metálica, enseguida, una silla y una computadora. Varios cables salían de ella, cada uno finalizaba en un aparato diferente, otros terminaban en algo muy similar a un embudo hecho de goma, más pequeño y aplastado.

—He leído tu reporte— anuncio Mayuri, encaminándose hacia la silla—. Algunas de las cosas que leí han captado mi atención muy genuinamente y quiero investigarlas. Recuéstate en la mesa.

Ichigo no supo porque, pero obedeció. Tal vez por su forma de hablar, como si no dudara de sus palabras y todo lo que dijera fuera absoluto. Se recostó sobre la mesa, el rostro de Mayuri se veía un poco más aterrador desde esa perspectiva.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, Nemu Kurotsuchi, la asistente y teniente de Mayuri, acababa de entrar a la habitación, colocándose del otro lado de la mesa. Se quedó quieta ahí, con las manos sujetas de la misma forma que siempre lo hacía, parecía una necesidad biológica o algo por el estilo.

Un par de manos albinas tomaron su kimono y lo abrieron, descubriendo la zona de la cadera para arriba. Antes de que terminara, Ichigo le tomo las muñecas, deteniéndolo. De pronto se sentía extrañamente abusado y preocupado.

— ¡H-hey! ¿Qué haces?

Mayuri lo miro de soslayo, impasible, sus manos seguían sobre el kimono de Ichigo. Suspiro y miro a su asistente.

—Nemu…

Ella se movió ligeramente para presionar un botón, accionando correas que se sujetaron sobre manos, tobillos, cabeza y el abdomen de Ichigo, inmovilizándolo. Él se agito, tenía el rostro rojo y un mal presentimiento, porque después de todo, Kurotsuchi Mayuri era un mal presentimiento hecho persona.

— ¿¡Pero que….!?— comenzó a quejarse, pero la mano de Mayuri cayó sobre su boca, callándolo.

—Shhh. Que ruidoso eres…. — le dijo, mirándolo. Ichigo seguía tratando de hablar, moviéndose para librarse de las correas—, y quejumbroso además. Ahora cállate, esto es en nombre de la ciencia.

FIN.

* * *

¡Taa-daaa! :'D ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gusto? Realmente espero que si sfkljsklfa 3 Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Timestream**

¿Qué taaaaaaaal? :D Estoy muy emocionada con este fanfic porque al parecer les ha gustado, tienen curiosidad y dicen que se sienten emocionadas. ¡Gracias! Enserio, mil gracias por leer mi historia.

Pau-chan, respondiendo a tu pregunta, es tal y como tú dices: la historia la he manipulado, algunas cosas serán iguales y otras no, pero se irán aclarando conforme todo avanza :D Si tienes más dudas, dime.

De hecho, cualquiera que tenga dudas sobre algo, pregúntenme:3 O si ven que dejo algo en pendiente y no le doy respuesta díganme para yo darle respuesta a todo :3 quiero que este fic sea de lo más agradable y si ustedes me externan sus dudas, creo que será mejor 3

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews *w*

Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo de hoy. Disfrútenlo, espero que sea de su agrado 3

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Heridas. **

En la Sociedad de Almas se hablaban de dos cosas: de la repentina aparición de los Espada en el mundo real y de la chica que tenía el poder de revertir la muerte.

Unos cuantos shinigamis hablaron de más, la historia se extendió hasta más allá de los límites del Seireitei hasta los distritos más alejados del Rukongai. Se temía que la noticia saliera de la Sociedad de Almas y llegara a los oídos del enemigo, si se enteraban de ella entonces comenzarían a buscarla, tal y como los shinigamis.

Era algo impresionante, ni siquiera la capitana Unohana podría haber curado a Ichigo como lo hizo ella. Mayuri, por su parte, no logro obtener muchos residuos de energía espiritual del cuerpo de Ichigo y de inmediato lo desecho como Objeto de Investigación. Necesitaba a la fuente del poder para entender el poder. ¿Cómo funcionaba? ¿Era Hollow o Shinigami? ¿Cómo lo obtuvo? ¿Es humana?

Yamamoto Genryuusai se reunió con Ichigo al día siguiente y hablaron al respecto.

—Kurosaki Ichigo— dijo Genryuusai, a pesar de los años, su voz seguía siendo potente y perfectamente entendible—, eres la única persona que ha estado cerca de Inoue Orihime, por lo tanto eres el único que podría identificarla.

A modo de respuesta, Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no creo que pueda— admitió, estaba decepcionado—. En mi encuentro con ella no pude ver su cara, solo sus zapatos. Tampoco podría rastrear su reiatsu porque ella no tenía uno. Conozco su nombre y eso es todo.

Sin embargo, el Capitán Comandante insistió.

—Estoy consciente de ello, por eso tienes que partir ahora mismo al Mundo Humano y descubrir quién es ella. El Senkaimon está listo, podrás irte en cuanto estés listo— anuncio.

— ¿Y que pasara si aparece otro espada? ¿O algo peor, si es que lo hay?— pregunto Ichigo, preocupado, apretando los puños.

—Habrá otros shinigamis de altos rangos cuidando las zonas. Tu único deber será encontrarla y traerla a la Sociedad de Almas.

—Pero…— quiso replicar Ichigo.

—Kurosaki Ichigo— exclamo Yamamoto, dando un golpe con su bastón al piso, que se extendió por toda la sala vacía—. Desde la traición de Aizen nos hemos estado preparando para lo que sea que quiera enfrentarnos, y si alguien no logra al menos contener a los enemigos mientras buscas a la chica, entonces será mejor que mueran ahora a tener un ejército de shinigamis débiles que no están preparados para pelear contra lo desconocido. Habrá muertes quizá, pero a veces la desesperación o el miedo despiertan a nuestra fuerza dormida, y es justo lo que varios necesitan— aclaro con severidad, sus ojos mostraban algo que Ichigo no pudo descifrar, pero tenían un aspecto seguro—. No te involucraras en peleas a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

No se dijo más.

Antes de entrar al Senkaimon se despidió de Renji y Rukia, de enterarlos de la situación. Después partió a Karakura, se quedó parado en el cielo sobre las nubes; viendo a la ciudad desde aquella perspectiva la pareció que sería difícil buscar a Inoue Orihime. ¿Por dónde comenzar? Escuelas, por supuesto.

En el instituto Chad, Tatsuki, Ishida y los demás negaron conocer a alguien con aquel nombre –después todos, menos Ishida, comenzaron a cuestionar su faltas a clase; solo Ishida sabía quién era Ichigo en realidad- , ni siquiera los de primer año. Ichigo pregunto en varias escuelas a la redonda por ella, pero en todas fue lo mismo: no había inscripciones a nombre de ninguna Inoue Orihime. Le llevo toda la mañana tarde y al final del día no tenía nada.

Por la noche, llego a casa para la hora de la cena. Karin y Yuzu creían que había estado en un campamento de futbol, pero no su padre. Kurosaki Isshin sabía bien que su hijo era un shinigami desde hacía muchos años y al final de la cena, cuando las niñas se habían ido a dormir, se quedó a platicar con él.

—Parece que las cosas comienzan a agitarse, ¿no?— pregunto Isshin mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, se le veía cansado—. La otra vez se sintió un reiatsu muy extraño.

—Si…— le dijo Ichigo, recargando la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla; él también estaba cansado—. Ha habido…_visitas_… de Espadas por aquí. Cada vez son más frecuentes los ataques de los Adjuchas también— Ichigo habría deseado no tener que decirle todo aquello, no quería preocupar a su padre y menos porque….

—Ojala pudiera ayudarte, hijo…

Porque el ya no tenía los poderes que alguna vez había tenido. Era una situación extraña, su padre no podía usar los poderes de shinigami, pero si podía seguir sintiendo reiatsus, podía ver a los shinigamis y a los hollows.

Jamás lo decía en voz alta, pero Ichigo estaba seguro de que a veces eso lo entristecía. La razón de porque había perdido sus poderes seguía siendo una interrogante para su hijo, su padre jamás hablaba de ello. Tampoco a Ichigo le gustaba hablar de ello, pensaba que era como echarle sal a una herida que llevaba abierta varios años y las heridas que más duelen son las que se quedan encerradas en una persona. Las heridas más dolorosas a veces son con las que carga el alma, porque son las que mantienen encerradas dentro del pecho, renuentes a externarlas, permitiendo que se extiendan como un cáncer…hasta que llega el momento que esa herida jamás sana.

—Todo está bajo control, papá, no pasa nada— lo tranquilizo Ichigo—. No estoy aquí para luchar contra hollows, solo he venido a buscar a alguien. Quizá la conozcas, su nombre es Inoue Orihime.

Isshin se llevó varios dedos a la barbilla a la vez que recargaba un codo sobre la mesa. Frunció los labios y el entrecejo, mirando al vacío.

—Inoue...— murmuro. Su voz fue lo más parecida a cuando pruebas un platillo nuevo y tratas de decidir si esta bueno o no. Recargo la espalda contra la silla, pesadamente—. No…No me suena familiar. Lo siento, hijo.

Ichigo hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. Su padre se veía al borde del sueño y decidió no molestarlo más con asuntos de shinigamis. Le dijo que no se preocupara, que parecía que nadie conocía a esta chica, que continuaría buscando mañana. Cuando estuvo en su cuarto, la familiaridad de su habitación y de su cama lo confortó, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

Esa noche soñó que moría y esta vez nadie venía a ayudarlo.

* * *

Un ramo de flores fue colocado con suavidad sobre una tumba, en ella estaba grabada el nombre de Inoue Sora. Un par de lágrimas fueron lo siguiente en caer, empapando las letras.

Inoue Orihime utilizo la manga de su sudadera para enjugar la humedad de sus ojos y se arrodillo a un lado de la tumba de su hermano; después se puso en cuclillas, equilibrándose sobre los dedos de los pies, con las manos agarradas detrás de su nuca y los codos sobre sus muslos.

—Perdóname, hermano— sollozo, intentando contener los temblores de su voz—, no era mi intención llorar; odiaría perturbar tu paz por ser débil. Es solo que hoy pensé en ti, en lo mucho que aun te quiero y no pude evitar venir. Te extraño tanto que duele, ¿sabes? Estoy muy sola por aquí— dijo, apoyando su puño contra sus labios para contener el temblor que sentía en ellos—. No pienso molestarte mucho, solo quería venir a dejarte estas flores….Hasta pronto, hermano— dijo, poniéndose de pie.

A Orihime no le gustaba visitar la tumba de su hermano, una vez había escuchado a alguien decir que al llorar por una persona que había muerto no le estabas permitiendo descansar en paz, y cada vez que ella lo visitaba, lloraba por largos ratos sin consuelo. Pero la muerte de su hermano era algo que entristecía su corazón desde los nueve años, ahora tenía dieciocho y aquella muerte seguía doliéndole tanto como el día en el que se enteró. Había una parte de ella que se culpaba por su muerte; _podría_ haberse evitado si tan solo ella se hubiera dado cuenta de sus poderes desde antes. Descubrió que podía curar las heridas unas cuantas semanas después, cuando en una ocasión se fracturo el pie y se despertó por la cantidad de luz que llegaba a través de sus parpados.

Casi había salido del panteón cuando escucho un lamentable aullido, le llego por detrás, cuando caminaba cerca de unos arbustos que quedaban cerca de la calle. Se giró al instante, espero otro chillido. Se escuchó un lamento proveniente de un pequeño matorral, al apartar las ramas se encontró con un cachorro. Tenía toda la parte izquierda del cuerpo tumbada contra el césped, dejando en evidencia su pata lastimada y sangrante. Orihime se abrió paso entre las hojas hasta el cachorro y lo acaricio desde la cabeza hasta el inicio de su herida con las yemas de sus dedos. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y le hablo con calma.

—Hoy es tu día de suerte, pequeñín— dijo después de sorberse la nariz, aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Cuando termine contigo no tendrás que preocuparte más por tu herida, volverás a ser el de antes.

Al extender los brazos hacia el cuerpo del cachorro, varios resplandores amarillos los siguieron, colocándose debajo de sus palmas hasta formar un pequeño domo amarillo sobre el cuerpo del animal. Con un resoplido, Orihime dejó caer sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Después de la muerte de su hermano y de descubrir sus poderes, adopto como acto de redención el curar a las personas o animales; su poder era algo que tenía que compartir con aquellos que realmente lo necesitaran. Lamentablemente no siempre llegaba a tiempo.

Unos cuantos minutos después, un pequeño dolor en la pierna, ocasionado tal vez por la posición en la que se había sentado, le recordó que frente a ella había un cachorro que ahora no estaba herido. Hizo desvanecer el domo y lo miro con orgullo.

— ¿Ves? ¿Qué te dije?— cuestiono, examinando su trabajo mientras se incorporaba—. Como nuevo, ¿no?

A veces, salvar vidas la hacía sentir en paz con el mundo, pero había ocasiones que le recordaba que le había fallado a su hermano y a ella misma, lo lenta que había sido y la vida que pudo haber salvado. Entonces se daba cuenta de que salvar vidas no la salvaría a ella de su tristeza ni de ninguna otra emoción que se relacionara con la muerte de Sora.

* * *

En el tercer día de búsqueda Ichigo decidió pasar por los hospitales, preguntando si había alguien con el nombre de Inoue Orihime internada o trabajando –después de no encontrarla en ninguna escuela pensó que tal vez ya fuera practicante-, pero en todos le dijeron que no.

En la tarde, apoyado sobre las puntas de los pies en la esquina del techo de un edificio alto, observo al sol caer pesadamente sobre el horizonte. Se sentía el reiatsu de un Adjuchas y el de varios shinigamis, uno de ellos pertenecía al teniente de la Tercera División, Iduru Kira. Unos momentos después, no se sentía la presencia de ningún adjuchas.

Cuando llego a casa ya era de noche, Yuzu estaba viendo televisión junto con Karin. Al verlo entrar, Yuzu le hizo un puchero.

— ¡Onii-chan!— se paró rápidamente delante de su hermano—. Finalmente estas en casa después de tu campamento y no pasas nada de tiempo con la familia. Ni siquiera estabas para la hora de comer. ¡Muy mal Onii-chan, muy mal!

—Llorona— mascullo Karin desde el sofá.

— ¡No soy una llorona!

Se escucharon un par de palmadas en la sala antes de que la mano de Isshin se posara sobre el hombro de Yuzu. Le sonreía consoladoramente mientras le daba leves golpecitos.

—Ichigo tiene amigos también, Yuzu— le comento cálidamente—. Trabajo duro en su campamento y ahora solo quiere descansar— volvió a dar otra palmada—. Ahora, ¿Por qué no suben tú y Karin a dormir? Ya es tarde.

Karin se puso una mano sobre la sien y la aparto como una clase de saludo militar.

—De acuerdo— dijo, tomando a Yuzu por el brazo y llevándosela—. Anda, vámonos ya.

Cuando se habían ido, Ichigo suspiro; se sentía mal después de lo que le había dicho Yuzu. Desde que descubrió sus poderes shinigami había estado pasando menos tiempo con su familia y más tiempo luchando contra monstruos.

—Ichigo…—lo llamo su padre—. Creo que he encontrado algo que podría ayudarte— hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera hasta la mesa. Una vez ahí, levanto una carpeta—. Estuve buscando si de casualidad había pasado aquella chica alguna vez por aquí y me encontré con esto.

La carpeta volvió a caer sobre la mesa, esta vez abierta donde se podía ver una fotografía sostenida en la esquina de una hoja. En la foto estaba un joven de cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta la altura de la barbilla y ojos grises.

—Su nombre era Inoue Sora— continuo diciendo su padre—. Murió hace mucho en un accidente automovilístico, lamentablemente. Pero tenía una hermana pequeña…— le dedico una mirada a Ichigo y sonrió—. Exactamente quien crees que es. Su hermana era Inoue Orihime.

— ¿Cómo la encuentro?— pregunto Ichigo, recargando las manos sobre la mesa.

—Hay dos opciones, Ichigo— apunto su padre, alzando un dedo—. Uno, podría seguir viviendo en la dirección que está escrita ahí. O dos —levanto otro dedo—, podría vivir en otra parte.

—Ya veo…— dijo Ichigo, esperando que la primera opción fuera la acertada—.Tengo que irme entonces. Gracias, papá.

Aun no era tan tarde, así que decidió no usar el shumpo para llegar a la casa de la chica, no quedaba tan lejos de todos modos. Cuando llego a la dirección indicada, las luces de la casa estaban todas apagadas, a pesar de que varias casas permanecían aún con las luces prendidas. No se escuchaba ningún ruido desde dentro. Al mirar por la ventana observo que tampoco parecía haber alguien dentro, aunque definitivamente la casa estaba habitada: en el fregadero había platos sucios, una silla estaba corrida a un lado y un reloj digital que marcaba la hora.

Espero por ella sentado en al pie de las escaleras. De pronto comenzó a pesar que le diría o como la convencería de ir a la Sociedad de Almas con un desconocido que debería estar muerto de no ser por ella. Todo lo que le venía a la mente era absurdo o poco convincente.

Continúo esperando y esperando, hasta que el tercer día se convirtió en el cuarto cuando comenzó a ser de madrugada. Ichigo tenía la mejilla recargada sobre su puño, cansado de esperar. Entonces ocurrió…

Los sentidos le advirtieron un peligro alarmante, seguidos de una ola de reiatsu denso y peligroso. Una Garganta se abrió muy lejos en el cielo y una sola figura salió de ella. Ichigo no lograba alcanzar a distinguirla. El reiatsu no era tan fuerte como el de un Espada por lo que debe tratarse de un Arrancar, pensó Ichigo. Podía sentir a los reiatsus de Rangiku, Kira y el de varios shinigamis más.

Permaneció en su lugar, preguntándose si debía confiar en la habilidad de los tenientes o ir a ayudar. La inquietud lo lleno por dentro minutos después cuando hubo una explosión de reiatsu de Arrancar; poco después un reiatsu comenzó a debilitarse. Entonces decidió acudir a ayudarlos, utilizando el shumpo para llegar lo más pronto posible.

Al llegar, Rangiku y unos cuantos shinigamis se enfrentaba contra un extraño arrancar: de una armadura hecha del mismo material que su máscara de hollow, que le cubría el pecho entero, surgían dos largos brazos cuyos dedos eran decimado alargados, delgados y afilados. De atrás de su cabeza surgía una especie de cola que terminaba en una pinza de dos picos iguales a los dedos.

— ¡Ichigo!— lo llamo Matsumoto —. Qué bueno es verte, necesitamos ayuda. Aún tenemos el limitador, la Sociedad de Almas está trabajando en ello— se sostenía el brazo izquierdo con una mueca de dolor, la mano que cubría la herida ya se había llenado de sangre—. Necesitamos tu ayuda— volvió a pedir, lastimosamente—. Kira…él…no sé dónde está.

— ¡Teniente Matsumoto, cuidado!— grito un shinigami. Un largo brazo logro golpear la espada de la teniente –muy apenas había logrado alzarla para cubrirse- que la arrastro hasta el suelo.

—Que distraída— se quejó el Arrancar, mirando a Ichigo después—. Soy el Onceavo Arrancar Shawlong Koufang. Mi misión no es pelear, pero si es eso lo que ustedes quieren, morirán.

Un chico apareció detrás de él con la zampakuto alzada detrás de su cabeza para tomar mayor vuelvo al dejar caerla. Shawlong la esquiva moviendo su cabeza a un lado y contrataca con la pinza saliente de su cabeza, enterrándola en el abdomen del shinigami. Su reiatsu comenzó a desaparecer, el chico comenzaba a morir. Con una sacudida, Shawlong destrabo las puntas del estómago, aventando al shinigami lejos hacia varios contenedores de basura, pegados a la pared. Ichigo lo siguió con la mirada, pero se detuvo en un lugar donde vio un destello amarillento surgiendo de la nada.

— ¡Gruñe, Haineko!— grito Rangiku, apareciendo a una lateral del arrancar. Su espada se hizo polvo, ella la movió y surgió un corte en el muslo de su enemigo. Desapareció con ayuda del shumpo, reapareciendo enseguida de Ichigo—. ¡Ve, Ichigo! Yo tratare de distraerlo. — dijo y volvió a desaparecer antes de que él pudiera desearle suerte.

Ichigo asintió, aunque no supo a qué dirección se refería ella: aquella por donde había caído el shinigami o la otra, donde estaba el resplandor. Miro atrás, hacia Rangiku. Ella estaba recibiendo varios ataques, los repelía con ayuda de Haineko y desaparecía y aparecía en otro lugar, esquivando y atacando. Entonces Ichigo fue hacia el resplandor dorado.

Desde arriba, pudo ver un domo amarillo con una persona herida del brazo dentro de él; poco a poco, la carne que faltaba en el brazo comenzó a resurgir de la nada. Cuando Ichigo cayó en el suelo, una chica de cabello naranja que estaba de espaldas a él, giro su cabeza sobre su hombro para verlo.

Estaba llorando…

—Lo siento…— sollozo ella. Ichigo recordaba esa voz, era difícil no recordarla; aquella voz habría sido la última que habría escuchado si él hubiera muerto aquel día—. Llegue muy tarde…yo…no puedo ayudarlo. Lo siento.

Se movió para dejarse caer sentada a un lado, descubriendo que delante de ella había un cuerpo. El cuerpo de Kira. Estaba muerto; Ichigo no lograba sentir más su reiatsu. Sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta mientras lo miraba. A Kira le faltaba gran parte de su cuerpo, comenzado desde el hombro izquierdo, extendiéndose hasta abajo casi llegando a las costillas; literalmente le habían arrancado el corazón a Kira. Un enorme charco de sangre se había formado debajo de él, pero a la chica -¿Inoue Orihime?- no parecía importarle. Ella tenía manchado casi por completo el pantalón de muslos a tobillos los pantalones y en su sudadera había varios borrones de sangre en la parte de las caderas y las mangas, que ahora estaban remangadas.

Ichigo trago saliva, para contener la voz temblorosa.

— ¿Eres Inoue?— le pregunto. La chica lo miro apenas hablo—. Inoue Orihime.

—Si…— respondió ella. Utilizo su hombro para retirarse las lágrimas de su rostro, en el acto la tela rozo con una mancha de sangre que se le extendió por toda la mejilla. Entonces abrió los ojos, sorprendida—. ¡Tú eres…!

—Tienes que irte— le urgió Ichigo, momentos después de que una nube de polvo se levantara a lo largo de una calle no muy lejana. Desenfundo su espada y ella retrocedió, temerosa.

—Que interesante poder tienes, humana— Shawlong se materializo detrás de Ichigo, con la espada alzada. Ichigo logro atajar el golpe con su espada, no había alcanzado a colocarse bien y ahora le temblaba la mano—. ¿Eres alguna clase de sanadora? ¿Decías que te llamabas Inoue Orihime?

Ichigo apoyo un pie en el suelo y empujo alejando a Shawlong de él.

— ¡Inoue, vete! ¡Ahora!— aulló Ichigo.

Ella se levantó rápidamente, a pesar de que resbalaba con la sangre de Kira, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y doblo en la esquina más cercana. Ichigo seguía sin sentir ningún tipo de reiatsu proveniente de ella.

—Que descortés, estaba hablando con la señorita, no contigo— se disgustó Shawlong.

Ichigo rio.

—Yo también estaba hablando con ella cuando llegaste tú.

El Arrancar sonrió burlonamente, dio un paso hacia adelante pero se detuvo. Su cara adquirió una expresión de extrañeza.

— ¿A dónde ha ido?— pregunto con severidad.

—Quien sabe— respondió Ichigo encogiéndose de hombros, mirándolo fijamente. Rangiku apareció junto a él, muy mal herida. Tenía un corte que iba del hombro hasta el codo; apenas podía mover ese brazo. La sangre que le salía de la frente le caía sobre los ojos y ella tenía que entrecerrarlos—. Acabemos con esto— comenzó a llevarse la mano hacia la cara.

—Me temo que esto tendrá que quedar pendiente— se lamentó el Arrancar. Una Garganta se abrió detrás de él—. Su derrota apesta a _muerte_, me parece—comento, mirando el cuerpo de Kira mientras hacia una mueca.

Rangiku cayó de rodillas junto a Kira, gritando su nombre con dolor. Sostuvo su cabeza sobre su regazo y olvido su espada por completo. Ichigo sintió rabia y alzo su espada.

— ¡Getsuga Tensho!— gruño.

Un montón de energía se disparó de su espada con la forma de una luna creciente, aventada contra el Arrancar. Pero el Getsuga Tensho siguió y siguió sin impactarse contra nada, hasta que desapareció en la lejanía del cielo. Apretó el mango de la espada, furioso.

Kira había muerto e Inoue Orihime se había ido de nuevo, pero ahora el enemigo la conocía.

* * *

Aizen estaba aburrido esperando a la llegada de su Arrancar. Tenía un aire taciturno con un codo recargado sobre su trono y la cara sobre la palma de su mano. Tenía los ojos fija en la puerta y se dilataron cuando la luz choco contra ellos mientras la puerta se abría.

Hubo más movimiento en la sala. En las columnas, que eran usadas como gradas, los Arrancar y los Espada voltearon sus cabezas justo para ver a Shawlong entrar por ella; sin la Resurrección, su aspecto era más humano, a excepción de su mascar hollow que le cubría un ojo y se alargaba hacia un lado por encima de su cabeza.

—Shawlong— saludo Gin, con las manos ocultas debajo de sus enormes mangas—. Bienvenido, te estábamos esperando.

El Arrancar hizo una reverencia y le hablo a Aizen.

—Traigo noticias— dijo y espero a que Aizen lo pidiera que continuara. Sin embargo, él se inclinó hacia adelante sobre su trono, suspirando mientras apartaba su rostro de la mano.

— ¿Porque has huido de la pelea, Shawlong Koufang?— pregunto, había un poco de enojo en su voz.

Shawlong abrió mucho los ojos, impresionado e indignado.

—No he hecho tal cosa. Mate a uno, ¿acaso eso no es suficiente?— replico.

—No— respondió Aizen tajantemente—. Una muerte, cuando pudieron ser tres o cinco, no cuenta para nada, no es suficiente— hizo un gesto con la mano—. Aun así, cuéntame que noticias nos tienes.

—Durante la pelea vi algo. Era una _humana _con poderes de sanación. Vi como regeneraba la carne que le había arrancado a un shinigami.

Aizen levanto una ceja con interés. Se movió en su silla para prestar mayor atención.

— ¿Qué más sabes de ella?— inquirió Kaname, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Shawlong lo miro, levantando la barbilla.

—Tenia cabello naranja…ojos grises… y creo haber escuchado que se llamaba Inoue Orihime— pronuncio, recordando a la chica llena de sangre de la calle.

—_Orihime_…— murmuro Aizen. Su voz sonó mas como el ronroneo de un gato que está siendo complacido, cerrando los ojos—. Aprecio la información. Sin embargo, considero que has sido demasiado indulgente, mejor dicho, has sido _débil_ ante la muerte. Podrías haberlos matado a todos y luego venir conmigo, pero no lo hiciste. Has dejado vivir a varios shinigamis— Aizen suspiro con fuerza, masajeándose las sienes—. Es una lástima que me hagas hacer esto.

— ¿Hacer _qué_, Aizen-sama?

Entonces, una espada que creció y un gorjeo se extendieron por la sala. Nadie se inmuto, miraron a Shawlong caer de rodillas, sosteniendo la espada que acababa de atravesar la zona de las costillas, debajo del pecho.

—Ohh— se lamentó Gin, su espada le permitía estar desde el otro lado de la sala. Sin embargo…—. Parece que he fallado, debía darle en el corazón. No importa, eso puede arreglarse— se fue acercando, achicando su espada y haciéndola ascender cada vez más, rompiendo huesos, cortando carne, matando. Cuando su katana regreso al tamaño original, Gin alcanzo el corazón e hizo torsión en el mango—. Mucho mejor.

Agito la katana, salpicando la sangre sobre Shawlong, quien ahora yacía muerto en el piso con los ojos bien abiertos. Había vomitado sangre antes de morir, por lo que había un pequeño charco debajo de su cuerpo.

Aizen apoyo ruidosamente las manos sobre su trono para ayudar a levantarse.

—Cualquiera que se retire de la pelea sin antes yo haberlo ordenado, es un cobarde y no hay espacio para soldados cobardes en esta guerra— Aizen elevo inusualmente la voz—. Ustedes son máquinas creadoras de la muerte y sin hay algo importante que yo deba saber tendrán que pasar por todos sus enemigos, matarlos, y entonces podrán venir a mí. Ahora váyanse todos.

En cuestión de segundos, la sala había quedado vacía de Arrancars y Espadas. Aizen se había sentado de nuevo, tomando una expresión de interés en su rostro. Se veía la insinuación de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

—Parece que estás pensando en algo—comento Gin.

—No en _algo_— respondió Aizen—. En Inoue Orihime.

**FIN.**

* * *

*Se pasa una mano por la frente y se quita el sudor* pfeeew! Este es el capítulo más largo que jamás he escrito ._. . . .Menos o_o fuck…

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y continúen leyendo 3 Gracias por leer 3


End file.
